Anti Beat
[[Archivo:F53184f3fe81ac.jpg|thumb|300px|Ilustración para el álbum "Conti New" por akka.]] Anti Beat (アンチビート / Anchi Biito / Anti Latido) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Fue publicada un 28 de abril de 2014, actualmente supera las 737 mil visitas en Nicovideo y las 691 mil en YouTube. Comentario del Autor: *''"Todo lo que haces por mi, todo lo que me has dado, me convierte en un completo desastre."'' Intérprete: Hatsune Miku Música y Letra: DECO*27 Ilustración: akka Arreglos: kous y DECO*27 *Nicovideo *Firestorage (Instrumental) *YouTube (Oficial) Ha sido incluido en los siguientes álbumes: *Conti New *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS NUMBERS Letra *Kanji tomado de Hatsune Miku Wiki. *Romaji transliterado por ambersz-vocaloidlyrics. *Traducción al español por Kazakiri. Kanji= 背中が痒いんだ　君がギュッとするから 好意を寄せるその目　抉り出していいかな 抉り出したその目を　飾り付けてください 痛いほどに不快だ　さあ僕を愛した罰を受けろ アンチビート もう早く死んじゃいたい　楽になりたいんだ アンチビート でもでも「痛い痛い」　どこにも逝けないよ アンチビート ご飯が不味いんだ　君とのキスの後は 空気が不味いんだ　君が隣にいるとさ 「 “愛してる” に吐き気を覚えました。」 「触れるだけで僕が僕じゃなくなります。」 そう、何度だって君に伝えよう どうだ？罪の味は アンチビート もう早く脱いじゃいたい　借り物の表情も アンチビート そろそろ限界だ　君が住む世界は アンチビート 君は僕のどこが好きなの？ 教えてくれたらナンデモしてあげる 「全部全部全部もう全部」なんて言われたら　もう僕は 嫌い嫌い嫌い嫌い嫌い嫌い嫌い嫌い 君が好きな僕のすべてが　大嫌いだ 我儘聞いてよ アンチビート 命じます　オンビート刻みませ アンチビート 止まらない　制御不能のビートを アンチビート もう早く死んじゃいたい　楽になりたいんだ アンチビート でもでも「痛い痛い」 どこにも逝けないんだ僕は ねえねえ　君が笑うたびに　僕の鼓動が二倍速になるんだ 君がくれたすべてが僕を、僕を ねえねえ　僕が探していた　君の穴は一体どこにあるんだ 君がくれたすべてが僕をグチャグチャに グチャグチャに |-| Romaji= Senaka ga kayui n da kimi ga gyutto suru kara koui wo yoseru sono me eguridashite ii ka na eguridashita sono me wo kazaritsukete kudasai itai hodo ni fukai da saa boku wo aishita batsu wo ukero ANTI BEAT mou hayaku shin ja itai raku ni naritai n da ANTI BEAT demo demo 「itai itai」 doko ni mo ikenai yo ANTI BEAT gohan ga mazui n da kimi to no KISS no ato ha kuuki ga mazui n da kimi ga tonari ni iru to sa 「"aishiteru" ni hakike wo oboemashita.」 「fureru dake de boku ga boku ja naku narimasu.」 sou, nan do datte kimi ni tsutaeyou dou da? tsumi no aji ha ANTI BEAT mou hayaku nui ja itai karimono no hyoujou mo ANTI BEAT sorosoro genkai da kimi ga sumu sekai ha ANTI BEAT kimi ha boku no doko ga suki na no? oshiete kuretara nan demo shite ageru 「zenbu zenbu zenbu mou zenbu」 nante iwaretara mou boku ha kirai girai kirai girai kirai girai kirai girai kimi ga suki na boku no subete ga daikirai da wagamama kiite yo ANTI BEAT meiji masu ON BEAT kizami mase ANTI BEAT tomaranai seigyo funou no BEAT wo ANTI BEAT mou hayaku shin ja itai raku ni naritai n da ANTI BEAT demo demo 「itai itai」 doko ni mo ikenai n da boku ha nee nee kimi ga warautabi ni boku no kodou ga ni bai soku ni naru n da kimi ga kureta subete ga boku wo, boku wo nee nee nee boku ga sagashite ita kimi no ana ha ittai doko ni aru n da kimi ga kureta subete ga boku wo guchagucha ni guchagucha ni |-| Español= Empiezo a tener una comezón en la espalda desde que tu tratas de abrazarme esos ojos que me trasmiten amor, me pregunto si sería tan bueno poder sacárselos Esos ojos sacados, por favor vístete con ellos Ese dolor es un tanto desagradable. vamos, sólo recibe ese castigo por haberme amado Anti-Beat Ya simplemente quiero morirme. Quiero que sea placentera Anti-beat Pero pero ese “Dolor,dolor” no hay forma de ir a alguna parte Anti-Beat Mi arroz sabe desabrido, después de un beso contigo El ambiente se torna pesado cuando estás cerca de mi 「Al sólo pensar un “Te amo” me dan ganas de vomitar.」 「Con sólo tocarme, termino por ser otra operada」 Sí, te lo he tratado de decir tantas veces ¿Qué te parece? El sabor del pecado Anti-Beat Sólo quiero perder esa prestada expresión facial Anti-Beat Ya está llegando a su límite, el mundo donde existes tu Anti-Beat ¿Qué te gusta de mi? Si me lo dijeras, yo haría lo que sea por ti si dijera algo como 「Todo, todo, todo, todo」, yo ya estaría Odiándote, odio, odio, odio, odio, sólo odio. Aborrezco ese “todo de mi” que te ama ¡Escucha este egoísmo! Anti-beat Yo te comando, sólo nota esa palpitación Anti-beat Este imparable e incontrolable palpitación Anti-Beat Ya simplemente quiero morirme - Quiero que sea placentera Anti-beat Pero pero ese “Dolor,dolor” no hay forma de pueda irme alguna parte Ey, Ey, cada vez que ríes, mis palpitaciones se duplican Todo lo que me das, lo que haces por mi, me… me… Ey, Ey ¿dónde rayos está ese hoyo el cual estoy buscando? Todo lo que me das lo que haces por mi, me hace completo desastre… un completo desastre. Enlaces *Imagen en la pagina oficial del albúm "Conti New" Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Hatsune Miku Categoría:Salón de la Fama Categoría:Canción publicada en 2014